church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lannistera
Lannistera is a kingdom that resides on a peninsula on the western continent of New Oria. It is one of the six nations of New Oria that have been discovered so far. It has vast amount of terrain and different cultures. Their calendar is also vastly different as it goes based on the years since the formation of Lannistera by Before Formation (BF) and (AF) The current ruler is Tyrul I of House Lannister. Of all the nations of New Oria, Lannistera is potentially the most powerful of the six. History Old Age In what is known as the Old Age, a ethnic people known as the Andals arrived on the peninsula thousands of years ago. From their, civilization began to develop on the peninsula. However during the development, the Andals came in contact with the Mountain Men. The contact would then turn into deadly conquest for the mountain lands to the South West beginning the Mountain Wars around 500 BF. These wars were believed to be the first wars to occur on the continent which ended in the Mountain Men victory and formation of the Kingdom of the Mountainlands by 200 BF. Five Kingdoms Formations But while the mountain wars were ongoing, overtime the Andals began developing into many small separate kingdoms based on their surroundings and settlements. House Lannister would be founded in 161 BF and establish Lannisport. However this wouldn't last for long as eventually powerful houses would form to swallow the kingdoms either through peaceful measures such as House Reyne which established the Kingdom of Castamere under Cannis Reyne in 57 BF and be the first major Andal kingdom to establish relations with the Mountainlands now ruled by King Ramund I. However other kingdoms restored to war. The wars would be known as the Power Wars which began 55 BF. These wars were mostly fought by House Lannister in the Westland Region and House Bara in the Stormland Region. In these wars, only House Artel would be able to hold House Lannister forces off in the wars and form the Kingdom of The West under King Eddard Artel in 53 BF. House Bara would successful take control of a few smaller houses and declare the Kingdom of the Stormlands under King Wilam II Bara in 49 BF. House Lannister would take control of half of the Westlands and declare the Kingdom of Lannister under King Lodin III Lannister resulting in the Five Kingdoms of the Peninsula ending the Power Wars in 43 BF. Lodin III Reign Although the Five Kingdoms had formed, it didn't end tensions. Lodin III wanted to seize full control of The West along with weakening Castamere to increase Lannister power in the Peninsula but also as a form of punishment for have friendly relations with the Mountain Men. Lodin III would form a alliance with Wilam II Bara for a war against Castamere however Wilam II was poisoned in 39 BF which lead to his son Sario to take the throne and rid of the alliance and instead trying to find the ones responsible for the assassination. Eerie War Lodin III felt betrayed and angered by Sario. However he decided that he would attempt to take control of The West. Lodin III would demand bordering land areas be ceded to him as a divine right by the Faith. King Eddard refused and prepared for war and in 38 BF, Lannister forces invaded The West beginning the Eerie War. Lodin III didn't lead this invasion force and stayed at Lannisport knowing the possibility of Castamere entering the conflict. As expected, Cannis Reyne demanded Lannister forces to withdraw from The West. Lodin III refused and mounted a defense for Lannisport to prepare for a siege. However Lannister forces were defeated at the Battle of Tay outside the capital city and suffered heavy casualties forcing Lannister forces to withdraw. While this was happening, Cannis sent out a force to besiege Lannisport. the siege lasted for only a week until Lannister forces from the west arrived and surprised Cannis forcing a withdrawal. Although Lannisport was no longer under siege, Lodin III was hesitant to invade Castamere or The West but kept men along the borders hoping to keep the kingdoms hesitant from invading his. For a year, no actions were taken as both sides were waiting for a slip. Eddard was preparing for a invasion although his advisers told him to march on Lannisport. Cannis however was looking at the Stormlands as evidence begin mounting of the possibility of the Mountainlands being responsible for Wilam II assassination. However, Lodin III in secret was convinced to march on Castamere with army of 5,000 and sent to the border to meet with the bordering army but hid them in the nearby woods. Eventually Cannis had to remain loyal to his alliance with the Mountainlands after the Stormlands had invaded them to get the assassin. Cannis sent most of his army southward. Seeing this opportunity, Lodin would march into Castamere territory to take the capital Casta. However they were greeted a force of 2,000 Castameran soldiers at the village of Barna. The Battle however did not last long as the Castameran soldiers were outflanked and was surrounded and destroyed with the Lannisters taking minimal casualties. With no opposition, Lodin III marched straight to Casta and took the city in one sweep move as their were only 200 defenders. Cannis decided that he would surrender and end the war with Lodin III. Eddard I hearing of the capture of Castamere decided to talk to end the conflict for good. In 36 BF, the war officially ended with a few small houses being given to Lannister. Post War With the war over, Lodin III felt he had gotten what he wanted and began focusing on continuing to further Lannister culture in his borders. However one incident involved the new King Patrey of Castamere demanding territorial gains be returned to his kingdom in 28 BF. This would lead to the Battle of Harrign in which Lodin III personally lead the battle in which he soundly defeated the Castameran forces and would end any chance of Patrey's thoughts of reconquest but instead fueled more hatred towards Lannister. He would spend the rest of his reign until his death in 10 BF at age 49 doing this seeing that advancing Lannister infrastructure as more important. Tyion the Wise Reign With the death of Lodin III, his son Tyion the Wise ascended to the throne at the age of 32 already having three children who were Lancel II Lannister (Age 16), Cersei I Lannister (Age 13) and Tyrul I Lannister (Age 9). Tyion kept his fathers beliefs of forwarding Lannister as he had a strong relationship with his father. Tyion made it his duty to try to keep a close relationship with his children mostly Lancel II as he would be next for the throne. Tyion would also focus on maintaining a strong military. He would go as far as perusing relations with the Kingdoms except the Mountainlands. Patrey Reyne declared this as the beginning of a era of peace between the kingdoms in 7 BF. Tyion went as far to ease tensions with Castamere and the Stormlands. One incident that did occur was the new King Jondar Bara in the Stormlands in 4 BF in which he felt that Tyion had robbed the Stormlands of more territorial gains they could've acquired against Castamere. Although Tyion would attempt to resolve the issue, he would then die of disease that year. While his reign was short, he would die managing to keep the realm mostly peaceful and the Lannister strong. Lancel II Reign Upon the death of Tyion I Lannister, Lancel II ascended to the Lannister throne at the age of 20. Many hoped that Lancel II would be like his father however Lancel II wasn't. Lancel II was already known for being weak minded. This is due to his lack of care in political affairs and pacifist mindset. To the issue of the Stormlands, Lancel II sent them 3,500,000 Dragon Coins as form of apology. Lannister Decline This came at a shock to many across the realm but mostly anger towards him came from Tyrul Lannister. Tyrul knew that the Stormlands would see as a way of asking for money to supply themselves and the army and tried to warn Lancel II. However Lancel II ignored his warnings and the inevitable in which the Stormlands would threaten war against Lannister after stating it wasn't the actual total and demanded 500,000 Dragon Coins in which Lancel II gave them to prevent war. Tyrul was furious at Lancel II for making the Lannisters seem weak. It only grew worse after the new Castameran King Cannis II would burrow money from Lannister that they never payed back but Lancel II ignored the debts. Tyrul seeing this, would attempt to go to Cersei as she and Lancel II were in a romantic affair to convince Lancel II to not give free amount to other kingdoms. However, Cersei saw this as a attempt by Tyrul to advance his power towards the throne and ignored his pleas. Tyrul only grew farther from his siblings. However, Lancel had gotten ill making him unable to rule for some time leading to Tyrul being on the throne temporarily in 3 BF. Tyrul Rises Tyrul made it first duty to demand Castamere to repay their debts and rumored to have laughed when the demand came. Cannis II refused to pay. Cannis II would personally ride to Lannisport to talk with Lancel II (Cannis II did not know Tyrul was current ruler). When in the palace, Tyrul would greet him in which Kingsgaurd soldiers would then seize Cannis II and throw him in prison. Tyrul would then send a message to Castamere once more for them to pay their debts as Tyrul also prepared his army. However, Lancel II would then come back from his illness and would release Cannis II and forgave him of the debts and even gave him 200,000 Dragon Coins. Tyrul knew though that his actions would start a war as secret agents in the Stormlands reported that Jondar was shocked by Tyruls actions. Even with his actions, Tyrul was welcomed by the general Lannister populous. In secret, Tyrul rose a army of 2,000 loyal soldiers as he planned to overthrow Lancel II. In 1 BF, Tyrul would march on Lannisport and overthrew Lancel II. Lancel II and Cersei were then put before the populous in which Tyrul would expose the romantic relationship of Lancel II and Cersei. This outraged the public demanding them to be killed. Tyrul would personally see Cersei be burnt alive in front of the masses while also sawing Lancel II in half upside from his genitals to his head officially ending Lancel II short reign and be remembered as the Weak King. Slaughter of Castamere With Lancel II death, Tyrul was now the King at the age of 17. Tyrul wasn't hesitant and began amassing his army. While he amassed his army, reports of the deaths shocked the realm. Eddard II of The West was rumored to have vomited after hearing the fate of Cersei and Lancel II. Mountainlands King Georald and Jondar were paranoid of Tyrul especially Jondar. Cannis II was fearful and knew he had to act fast and quickly gathered Castameran Army. Jondar would follow suit rushing to Casta to form a alliance. However in a surprising move, Tyrul marched into Castamere first with 7,000 soldiers leading the force personally. Cannis II would attempt to halt the advance by sending 800 Cavalry on Tyrul at Neck Plain. Tyrul would simply pack his lines in formation and cut down the Cavalry and also shot them with arrows from the sides. Tyrul suffered minimal casualties while almost all the Cavalry was wiped out. Hearing about the failure at the Battle of Neck Plains, Cannis II would mount a defense of 1,000 defenders in Casta but would also flee to the Mines of Castamere with 10,000 civilians mostly women and children and the entire royal family. By the time Jondar arrived, it was too late for him to turn back. Tyrul surrounded the city and kept his army from a safe distance and used his trebuchets to mercilessly throw projectiles at the city walls and even intentionally hit civilians. The firing continued for two days until Casta finally gave in and surrendered the city and Jondar being captured. With the city taken, Tyrul would order his soldiers to loot all the houses and the palace for Dragon Coins and anything of value. While this had happened, Tyrul would have Jondar tortured through burning, skin ripping and whipping. After this, Tyrul would then personally execute Jondar by stabbing him in the gut and moving the sword all the way to his heart. After this, Tyrul burned the city down in the night allowing his soldiers to rape and kill innocent civilians except for 100 civilians so they could live to tell the horror across the realm. The Sack of Casta would lead to the deaths of over 25,000 civilians. Rains of Castamere After this, Tyrul marched towards the Mines of Castamere where 9/10th of the mine was under ground knowing that the mine would be the last place that Cannis could hide. Tyrul would first permanently sealed the mine from the outside with the intention to starve them out. However as he began sealing the mine, he took note of a stream nearby. After the mines were sealed, would divert the stream into some the entrances and ventilation shafts allowing the water to trickle through. Lannister soldiers reported that through the night, screaming of women and children mostly was heard due to the water levels getting higher. By the morning however, it was complete silence. All 10,000 Civilians along with the entire House of Reyne drowned in the event known as the Rains of Castamere officially ending what seen as Tyruls revenge. Lannistera forms After the Rains of Castamere, the entire realm feared Tyrul. All the remaining houses in Castamere pledged full loyalty to Tyrul. In 0 BF, Tyrul seeing how the kingdoms feared him, took advantage of this after and would then demand all the kingdoms to bend the knee to Lannister or they would face a similar fate to Castamere. King Eddard II of The West along with now King Wilam III Bara of the Stormlands surrendered their thrones to Tyrul. King Georald of the Mountainlands however refused as he didn't want the Mountain Men to be ruled by a Andal. Tyrul would then send a messenger to the Mountainlands to the Rains of Castamere at the front gate of the Mountainlands capital and left a blood stained crown of Jondar as a warning. Seeing this, it terrified civilians and Georald eventually leading to Georald bending the knee and surrendering the Mountainlands to Tyruls control. With this, Tyrul proclaimed the Kingdom of Lannistera and had a coronation which made him the official King of Lannistera.